You're just like him
by IMALUVR
Summary: A story about and OC and Riddick falling in love. Set during Pitch Black when the ship crashes. Rated M for mature scenes throughout.


"Come on Johns. You aren't really afraid of me are you" I asked letting the words roll off of my tongue in a slight purr. "I'm not. But you're a murderer just like Riddick. Which means you stay tied up like him" he growled turning the lights off and walking back out into the main area of the carrier that had just recently crashed. "What's your name" a deep voice questioned from somewhere nears me. "I'm going to guess you are Riddick" I said softly rolling my head back to let it rest on a pole. "You didn't answer my question" he growled as I heard chains start rattling.

"Hey kid. You got your wish." Johns grunted walking back in and over to me sliding the cuffs off of my wrists. "What made you change your mind handsome" I laughed pulling my goggles down over my eyes and dancing out into the warm sunlight. "You run off on me and you'll be right back in those chains" he spat wrapping his hand around my arm and pulling me behind him. "Johns. He's escaped" a black holy man yelled running over to us as we looked for survivors. "You keep looking for survivors. We'll find him" He growled pulling me back to the ship.

"Why are you even looking for him? Just leave him out here" I muttered feeling the sweat start to slide down the back of my neck and between my boobs. "Just keep looking" he growled continuing to pull me along. I leaned against a set of what looked like ribs of an animal wiping away the sweat from my chest as he stopped and sat down taking a long swig of the alcohol Paris had offered to everyone. "Drink" he asked holding the bottle out. "No thanks. I'd rather be able to outrun you if we find him" I muttered pushing his hand back down and watching as he continued to drink. Tensing as I felt an oddly warm breeze pass the back of my neck I straightened up and looked behind me, I couldn't see him but I could smell him. I noticed Fry was walking over to us and looked down at Johns. "I'll leave you two alone" I offered holding my hands up before walking away from them. Once I was sure neither of them was looking I ducked into the bones and looked up.

"You can come out" I muttered softly staring him down as he jumped in front of me. "You still haven't answered my previous question." He growled pinning me to the wall of bone. "Morgan" I muttered feeling his grip tighten the longer it took me to reply. He leaned in and sniffed at my neck letting out a deep growl before biting down onto the soft skin where my neck met my shoulder. I screeched as he slapped his large hand over my mouth. "Shhh…" he whispered as he licked the place he had just bit "Morgan" I heard Johns calling snapping both of us out of our staring contest. I pulled away but not before I slid one of my knives into his pocket. "You Are Mine Morgan" he growled pressing his hand down on the bite mark. Pulling away I ducked out and ended up right in front of Johns and Fry.

"Was that you? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" John asked pulling me into him and looking down at me. "Yes. I'm Fine and no I didn't even see him." I answered pulling back as I heard the unmistakable growl. "We should get back" Fry spat stomping away as Johns looked me over once more. I nodded in agreement and set off to follow her back when we ran into the child they called Jack. "You shouldn't be out here alone little one" I muttered falling behind so I was instep with the child. "I'm not. I'm with you." He retorted. "I'm not a safe person to be around Jack…and you should really tell them. They won't leave you" I whispered before starting to sprint back to the ship leaving Jack, Fry and Johns behind.

"We've got him" Fry called running back to the ship in front of Johns who was supporting a limp figure that looked much like "It's him. It's Riddick" Jack gasped trying to get closer to the unconscious man. I held my arm out and twisted my head to see her. "Jack stay by Shazza" I ordered before following Johns into the room I had previously been locked in. "Watch him. If he even twitches tell me" Johns ordered brushing past me as I walked over to the tied up man. "You got it boss" I muttered sitting Indian style in front of Riddick.

"They are having you guard me" he laughed pulling at his chains so he was directly in front of me. I just nodded pulling my goggles onto my head. "Yeah. Got a problem with that" I asked tilting my head and looking at him from under my eyelashes. "Doubt you could handle me is all" he muttered staring me down. "Is that a bet Riddick" I growled softly my snow white eyes meeting his realizing he meant I couldn't handle something completely different. "Maybe it is Morgan" he retorted with a smirk on his chiseled face. I was about to reply when the door opened and Fry entered.

"Johns is looking for you." She spat standing beside me. "Good for him" I answered not removing my eyes from Riddick. "Go" she tried ordering holding a gun to my head. Laughing and rolling my head I stood up and turned to her with her gun pointed right between my eyes. I could hear the chains holding Riddick back strain as he tried to step in front of me. "Who do you think you are? Trying to order me around when I could easily snap that pretty little neck of yours right off your shoulders" I whispered circling her. "I am your superior" she mumbled hand shaking as she kept her gun trained on me. "Oh what you think I actually believe that Captain bullshit" I laughed throwing my hair back and grinning at her. I continued circling her letting that little comment sink in before Shazza ran in and called for Fry. "Johns needs you Fry" she called before quickly darting back out. I gave Fry a slight wave as she stomped away letting the door slide shut behind her.

"She almost shot you" Riddick growled straining the chains so his face was even with mine. "You can't shoot a gun without a firing pin" I muttered holding the thin piece of metal up so the light reflected off of it. "Dammit Morgan." He grunted flopping backwards. I walked towards him and pressed my hands against his face. "I'm sorry Riddick" I whimpered leaning into his neck before lifting my head up and sniffing the air "Hello Jack" I said smelling the young female. "How'd you know I was here" she cried jumping down the last few steps of a ladder. "I could smell you" I answered with a shrug leaning into Riddick's arms. "Where can I get eyes like you two" she asked sitting cross legged on the dirty floor. "Kill a few people, get sent to a slam, get told you'll never see daylight again so you pay a doctor 20 menthol cools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs" Riddick lied with a nasty looking smirk on face. I sent an elbow into his gut once she walked out. "Stop giving her the wrong idea" I laughed wrapping my arms around the convict as he nuzzled his head into my chest. "Don't know what you mean" he mumbled in between soft kisses and licks he was applying to the soft skin on my chest. I shook my head with a soft laugh as the door opened causing us to quickly pull apart.

"I'm letting you go. Morgan watch him. We're going exploring" Johns snapped shortly as he unchained him. I pulled my goggles down and walking out with Riddick hot on my heels. I tensed and put a hand on one of my knives as I felt an arm slide around my waist but calmed down as I heard the all but familiar laugh of the most feared man himself. "What you really thought the arm would have stayed there that long if it was anyone but me" he questioned moving to my left side. "I don't know. Johns seems to be getting a little too friendly." I growled shooting a glare at the back of said mans head.

"Riddick! Morgan!" I heard Johns yell as we sat inside a run down building away from everyone. I pulled away breathing heavy and looked towards the door. "Damn people" Riddick growled darkly standing us both up. "Come on before they come looking" I muttered pulling on his hand to lead him outside after we had replaced our goggles and fixing our, mostly my, clothes.

"We have to go back for the power cells" Fry demanded looking around at everyone left. We had just recently lost one of Imam's sons and realized that we were about to be cast into total darkness. "Everyone onto the sand cat" Johns agreed running into the helocarrier Riddick right behind him. I lifted Jack up and then climbed up myself looking around for any sight of the two men. "Looking for me" a deep voice whispered in my ear as the matching arms tightened around my waist. "yes I was actually" I mumbled lowly keeping one eye open for the bat like creatures that thrived in the dark and the other staying focused on Jack.

"Shazza!" Jack screamed as the woman jumped up and was instantly attacked by the creatures. I pulled her inside and crept back to the door watching as Riddick started to slowly rise taking the opportunity of them being distracted by Shazza to make it to the ship. I latched my arms around him and looked out into the dark slowly pulling my goggles onto my head. "How many are there" Johns asked walking up behind us with his gun held at his side. "A lot" was the simple answer I gave him before sliding the door shut and following Riddick over to a wall.

Leaning against Riddick as he leaned against the wall I beckoned for Jack to come towards us. "We'll be just fine" I murmured in her ear pulling her close to me feeling her shiver as a breeze flew through the ship. "What a cute little picture" Johns growled walking over to us with a sneer on his face. "Morgan come help me" he ordered grabbing my arm and leading me into a separate part of the ship. I looked back just in time to see Jack distracting Riddick so he wouldn't kill someone.

"Morgan come on don't be like this" Johns growled as I fought against his feeling hands. I brought my knee up in between his legs watching him fall to the floor giving me a chance to run. I sprinted towards the main area tripping over wires that were strewn across the floor finally making it back. I ran straight into Riddick's arms as he held me back and checked me over no doubt noticing the state of my clothes and the small crimson lines that flowed from a cut on my cheek. "I'm going to kill him" he growled darkly knotting his hands into my hair and pulling me into him.

"You're really suggesting we go out there" Johns yelled at Fry as we searched for all possible sources of light. "Riddick and Morgan will take the front" she demanded handing different lights out to everyone. "Keep the lights on our backs and out of our eyes" Riddick growled sliding the door open. "Jack stay close to Fry" I muttered placing my hands on the child's shoulder. "Morgan come on we have to leave" Riddick sighed walking over to Jack and I. "Be careful. Both of you" Jack said before running off to Fry's side. I nodded and turned to face the man behind me with a sad smile on my face. "We'll make it. At least you Jack and I will" He promised sliding his hands up and down my arms. Nodding I leaned up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his before walking out the door.

"We've been going in circles" Fry questioned shining her light around on he ground. "Yes. We needed to buy some time to think. That canyon is death central" I growled as the light poured into my sensitive eyes causing me to flinch and turned my head away. "Let's go" Johns grunted continuing to pull the sled towards the canyon Riddick and I falling into step with him.

"We need a distraction. Use the kid, cut him up, drag him behind" Johns whispered looking between us as if it's the best idea ever. "Don't you think we need a bigger piece of bait" Riddick asked his hand resting on my lower back. "Who were you thinking" he asked quietly with a raised eyebrow looking back at the group farther behind. I giggled looking up at Riddick before laying my light on the ground. "Let's play a game Johns" I purred running my hand over his chest feeling his heart skip a beat. "What kind of game" he gasped as I stepped closer losing sight of Riddick. "A fun game Johns" I purred against his neck feeling and hearing his heartbeat rise.

"Play with me Johns" I whined feeling his hands grasp on to my hips. "Okay I'll play" he gasped out burying his head into my chest. I giggled and sent a smirk at Riddick before pulling his head up to eyelevel. "There's only one rule. Stay in the light" I whispered into his ear before I stepped into the dark. I slinked behind a rock and patiently waited as Riddick fought with Johns. You could hear the creatures stirring above but they didn't try to attack. I gasped softly as a hand enclosed itself around my throat and a mouth latched onto mine. "You have no idea how sexy you are" Riddick growled nipping at any exposed skin he could find. "Riddick" I moaned lacing my fingers into his tank top and throwing my head back. "They're running back to the ship" I informed him seeing the ball of light moving in the direction we had just come from.

"Where do you think you're going Jack" I asked stepping behind the child startling everyone. "Back to the ship. We won't make it." Fry cried out gesturing towards the dark we had just come from. "Grab the lights strap it to yourselves. We go at one pace." Riddick ordered untying the power cells. "What about the cells." Fry questioned helping Jack strap more lights around her. "Let Morgan and I worry about those" he replied handing a strap to me with 2 cells attached to it. I looped it around my chest and made sure it was tight before looking at everyone. "Run and don't stop" I ordered motioning to Fry to start.

"Riddick! Morgan!" Fry screamed grabbing our attention. I looked back and stopped seeing Jack under a skeleton with one of the creatures going after him. I dropped my cells and ran towards the beast scaling up its back. "Morgan" Riddick called as the beast took off into the air. I took out one of my knives and stabbed it into the beasts head jumping off as it dove towards some rocks. I rolled on the ground to break my fall before standing up and being face to face with a very pissed off man.

"What were you thinking" he growled grabbing my face in his large hands turning it this way and that looking me over. "Jack was in trouble" I mumbled placing my hands over his ignoring the blue liquid that coated them from killing that beast. "I can't lose you" he muttered pressing his face into my hair "Lets keep moving" I shouted out, just as it started to rain. "Where's your god now" Riddick asked holding his arms in the air as the rain started falling even faster.

"Riddick the slope is to slippery they'll never make it up" I gasped as we made it to the top and they were still sliding around at the bottom. We both dropped the cells and slid back down going to them. "We can't make it up" Fry cried as Jack wrapped her arms tightly around my waist. I pulled away and went to a rock that was covering a small cave. I shifted the rock enough so they could climb through and then pulled Jack back to me.

"Stay in here. We'll come back" I whispered to Jack placing a kiss on her forehead before Riddick pushed the rock back in front of the hole. "Come on Morgan" he whispered pulling me along the cells dragging behind us. I looked at Riddick as he started up the ship. "Jack?" I asked softly as the man started to open the hatch. "I'll go get them. Stay. Here" He commanded before running off into the dark towards the canyon.

"Morgan" Jack cried running onto the ship and falling into my arms, Imam Close behind her. "Where's Riddick" I asked looking out into the rain not seeing the man I cared about. "He was fighting one of those things" Imam answered trying to block me from running into the darkness. I pulled away from him and stood with my back to the outside world terrified that he wouldn't make it back.

I grinned as I felt his strong arms wrap around my midsection and his head nuzzling into my neck. "Let's get out of here" he muttered pulling away and walking to the pilots chair as I closed the door. After getting Jack to sleep I wandered over to Riddick who had been staring at me for quite some time. I let him pull me in and set me on his lap, to tired to fight it.

"You'd make a great mother" he mumbled into my neck as I ran my hands over his head and chest. "Not when I've got mercs on my ass all the time" I disagreed pulling away to look at him. "That's why we find a planet where no one will find us" he assured lightly tugging at my hair causing a breathy whimper to escape my mouth. "As soon as we drop these two off on New Mecca you are mine" growling he latched his lips onto mine not breaking the bind until we landed in New Mecca.

"Jack we'll come back but right now we have too many people after us it isn't safe for you" I told the girl as we stood outside the ship waiting for Riddick and Imam. "Promise you'll visit" she cried latching onto my shirt and burying her head in my chest. "I promise Jack." I replied as Imam walked over "Jack let us go" he called holding his hand out to the child I had come to care for. I pushed her towards him and gave her a small smile before turning my back to them and walking onto the ship, meeting up with Riddick as he closed the door.

"I believe I get something now that we're alone" he growled pinning me to the wall of our bedroom. I nodded with a smirk but pushed him back and laughed. "After I shower" I agreed running into the attached bathroom and locking the door. "Mine Morgan" he yelled through the door before I heard his foot steps stomp off.

I walked out of the bathroom to see he had dimmed the lights and was lying in bed in his pants, on his back, eyes closed and goggles off. As quietly as I could I pulled my goggles off and sat them on the table before climbing on the bed. I slid up his body until our eyes were even and laid down pressing our hips, lips and chests together. "Are you ready to lay full claim to me yet" I mumbled between nips at his neck and chest. I didn't see his eyes open or his hands move but all the sudden I was flat on my back with my arms pinned above me as he left bruising kisses and bites on a path down my body.

"Say it" he growled glaring up at me as one hand pulled my shirt off while the other used his belt to tie my hands to the headboard. "Say it Morgan" he growled again a deep inhuman noise. "Riddick" I whined bucking my hips as he slowly pulled my shorts down. "What do you want from me" he asked softly sliding his fingers in and out of my heat in a slow teasing manner. "Take me" I whimpered watching as he pulled away and stripped the rest of his clothes thrusting into me. I couldn't comprehend a single coherent thought so all that escaped from my mouth was his name among mewls, moans, groans and whining. He let out a roar as I screamed our climaxes crashing over us at the same time.

"I think I love you" he muttered laying his head on my chest and closing his eyes before drifting off to sleep. I smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips before following him into the darkness of sleep.


End file.
